


Raspberry Boat Runaway

by amurusk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Third Years as First Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amurusk/pseuds/amurusk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In moments like this, calm and restless at the same time, Koushi could try to forget everything and just pretend he was alone in this world. That he was the only one whose hair got messed up because of the wind. The only one who could see how the colors on the sky blended together like he wished he could do on paper. The only one who could feel the cool air nipping at his lower back and bare feet. The only one who could see the brightest stars already claiming their places on the sky when the sun hadn’t even properly settled down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raspberry Boat Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> _For all the lonely hearts. Hang in there. ___
> 
> _This short story is pre-relationship._

The sun was settling behind the horizon, had for a while already, and the sky was already mostly blue with hints of green, yellow, red and violet. Unlike the night before, the surface of the sea wasn’t still because of the faint wind creating countless of small weaves. The wind was cool and now that there was no sun giving it’s warmth, when the wind touched Koushi’s bare arms, the hairs stood up immediately. 

Pulling down the sleeves of his hoodie, Koushi sighed and tried to blink away the strands of hair from his eyes unsuccessfully. He leaned against the railing of the balcony and pressed his chin on top of his arms resting on the metal, ignoring the way the wind slipped under the hem of his hoodie when he bent forwards like this in favor of getting lost in the colors in front of him.

In moments like this, calm and restless at the same time, Koushi could try to forget everything and just pretend he was alone in this world. That he was the only one whose hair got messed up because of the wind. The only one who could see how the colors on the sky blended together like he wished he could do on paper. The only one who could feel the cool air nipping at his lower back and bare feet. The only one who could see the brightest stars already claiming their places on the sky when the sun hadn’t even properly settled down. 

Koushi could pretend nothing but the sky mattered.

But never for long. There was always something that shattered his illusion too soon.

This time it was a soft voice behind him that broke the calmness surrounding him.

“Suga?”

Raising his head high enough to only look over his shoulder to see the person standing at the balcony doorway and the team laughing behind them, Koushi gave a soft smile and turned to look at the sea again.

Of course it wasn't just him in the world. There was over seven billion other humans, over one hundred and twenty seven million just in Japan. He wasn’t even the only one in this room. Behind him, on the other side of the balcony door, was a too small motel room filled with the fourteen other members of the Karasuno Boys Volleyball Team celebrating winning their Inter High matches for the second day in a row. 

“Hi Daichi.”

The boy standing in the doorway stepped on the balcony and took two steps to stand next to Koushi. He placed his elbows and forearms on the cold railing and leaned against it, looking at the late sunset with awe in his eyes. Koushi couldn’t help but notice, from the corner of his eye, how the sky reflected in his dark eyes.

“This is beautiful,” Daichi said, voice a little breathless. Koushi smiled into his fleece covered arm, determined not to let the other see his his smile, because Daichi’s talent of appreciating everything so whole heartedly never ceased to make Koushi smile fondly.

It was silent for a moment and Koushi was starting to feel that same calm he felt when he started to separate himself from the rest of the world, when Daichi spoke again.

“Why do you hide here every night?”

Not seeing the point of comforting and lying to someone he’s only met a few weeks ago, Koushi answered honestly, “To get away from everything.”

A small hum came from Daichi’s direction and it was quiet for a moment again. This time Koushi broke it.

“I’ve been trying to paint sunsets for a long time,” he pulled his left arm from under his chin and extended it, fingers lazily grazing the imaginary canvas in front of them, “But I can never quite get it to look like this. The colors never change as smoothly as the real sky and the colors are never just vibrant but soft enough. It’s really frustrating.”

Koushi closed his left eye and pretended to paint the world in front of him. A streak of violet there, dark blue in that corner, the red line separating the sea and the sky. The asymmetrical waves, the green and yellow barely reflecting on the restless surface. The orange lights of the town close by, the moving headlights of an occasional car, the green lights warning the boats moving at night about something Koushi didn’t know about.

Daichi followed every move of his long fingers, seeing a glimpse of the world Koushi saw somehow. Without knowing it, the look on Koushi’s face when he concentrated on tracing the colorful lines said more than Koushi wanted to reveal.

“You’re lonely,” Daichi said quietly but the wind delivered them to Koushi anyways. His hand stilled and lowered.

“Yes.”

Seemingly taken aback by the blunt honesty of Koushi, Daichi was speechless for a few seconds, before regaining control. “Why?”

Koushi laughed, not a bitter one or a mean one, but a honestly delighted laugh. _So you’re that type of a person._

“Because this is the worst year of my life and this year is barely four months old. Because I didn’t get into my first choice of high school, because my mother met someone and he lives far away, because my mother is happy with him and wants to live with him, but I can’t live this town. Because I know we could be happy together, but I can’t let go of a place that’s never been that special. Because I feel like I’m the only obstacle in front of our happiness.”

Koushi sighed and let the words settle down, before continuing quieter, “Because starting next week, I’ll be living  basically alone, even though she will visit me every week and I’ll spend the weekends there. Because I’m not ready to be alone and I’m scared. Because you’re the closest thing to a best friend I have and I don’t even know your favorite color. Because as friendly as I am, I have trouble making friends and I always feel like my other friends get closer and closer until there is no space for me.”

Silence settled around them and the wind picked up again, like it had stopped just to let Koushi talk uninterrupted. A occasional loud laugh made it’s way to them.

“Green.”

Koushi turned his head to look at Daichi, confusion clear as day in his eyes. Refusing to look in Koushi’s direction, he continued to stare at the last streak of yellow that could be seen. The sky would be soon covered in blue and all the stars could be seen then.

“My favorite color is green, but a soft forest one. Other than that, I don’t really like it.”

A small smile spread on Koushi’s lips and he looked forwards again. “Okay.”

They stayed there, one resting his arms and head on the railing and one leaning his elbows and forearms against it, until the sky turned all blue and the almost black area grew bigger and bigger. Stars appeared one after another, forming constellations Koushi didn’t recognize. They stayed there, in comfortable silence, even when the wind became colder and the waves bigger.

They stayed there for a long time, just the two of them alone.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a finnish book, Vadelmavenepakolainen (Raspberry Boat Refugee), which means (how I've understood it) someone who wants to be something else really badly.


End file.
